Dead London
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John recorre las muertas calles de Londres y por casualidad encuentra un pedazo del pasado. Una muy pequeña historia para este Halloween.


_**Dead London**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **Vagamente inspirado en The Walking Dead**_

* * *

Encontró la carta por mera casualidad.

Habían pasado meses desde que estuvieron en la zona residencial del centro de Londres, era arriesgado aventurarse de nuevo pero necesitaba hacer un reconocimiento de los establecimientos médicos del lugar y encontrar por fin, las medicinas que necesitaba. La ciudad estaba vacía, los caminantes se había ido en su mayoría, aunque esperaba encontrar muchos dentro de las casas, atrapados por la gente en su huida y que ahora se convertían en un peligro por el tiempo que habían pasado sin alimentarse.

Diría que estaban desesperados. Hambrientos.

El corazón le latía a mil mientras corría por las calles maltrechas y sucias, encontraron un grupo numeroso deambulando cerca de Marylebone Road y eso los hizo desviarse de su principal objetivo, el Hospital Nightingale. En su grupo no había nadie que conociera previamente, a todos los había perdido, tarde o temprano, se había quedado solo. Sin embargo las cinco personas con las que había iniciado esta locura, está búsqueda de algo imposible, eran supervivientes natos.

Pese a su experiencia se separaron, John no se tentó el corazón para lograr ponerse a salvo, cuando escuchó los disparos sabía que habían sido desesperados, debía haber más caminantes en Londres de los que esperaban. Se echó a correr y un nutrido grupo le cerró el paso, eran lentos, sus músculos y huesos pudriéndose, era una ventaja. Sin embargo eran demasiados y las calles aledañas estaban bloqueadas, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que entrar a un edificio que mantenía su puerta firme, la atrancó nada más cerrarla y trató de serenarse.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo ciego que estaba.

Pero debía pensar como un soldado, evaluar la situación, descartar el peligro y establecer la seguridad del perímetro. Cada habitación fue revisada y encontró el lugar desierto, los signos de pelea y los rastros de sangre eran claros, no quiso imaginar la manera en que había sucedido, bloqueó su mente para que no llevara a ese terreno o de otra manera comenzaría perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

No encontró nada que atentara contra su vida, más que un pedazo de pasado.

Estaba en la sala, la cual aparecía por completo destrozada, las ventanas rotas, los muebles volcados, el tapiz de las paredes cayéndose. Habían pasado ya dos años, no era para menos, además de todo el abandono, nadie vivo recorría las calles de ninguna ciudad, era demasiado arriesgado.

El cráneo se encontraba fracturado dentro de la chimenea, ese que siempre estaba con cuidado colocado en su lugar, aunque todo lo demás estuviera en el caos. Por eso fue que llamó su atención. Lo tomó y había un pequeño pedazo de papel entre los dientes, una hoja de una libreta nada más. Temblando, desdobló el papel y se preparó, esperando encontrar algo pero también pudiera ser que no encontrara nada.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, su letra, podría reconocerla en donde fuera.

 _Querido John:_

 _Has hecho bien en dejarme atrás, jamás lo dudes, por lo mismo, sobreviviste._

 _Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que te quiero decir antes de que tenga que abandonar para siempre Baker Street, odiaría que el destino te conduzca una vez más aquí y me encuentres, lo que quedó de mí. Nunca quise que me vieras así, sabía que la herida que me causó Moriarty sería mortal, pero no pensé que tuviera estás consecuencias._

 _Nunca debí ir solo, pero sobretodo, no debiste seguirme. Quedamos atrapados en una horda._

 _Lo único bueno de todo esto fue que saliste sin un rasguño, te vi alejarte y eso fue bueno._

 _John, quiero que sepas que eres mucho más que mi amigo, ya no es tiempo para tonterías y aunque no pude confesarlo tengo que decirlo, esperando que de alguna manera o de otra, mis palabras lleguen a ti._

 _Te amo John Hamish Watson, el problema es que ya no tengo tiempo para explicarte la razón o por qué jamás te lo dije._

 _Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que terminar con esto._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson._

Dobló la hoja con mucho cuidado y la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra, cerca de su corazón. Después de eso se echó a llorar y las lágrimas los enceguecieron por un momento, pero una explosión que hizo cimbrar las paredes lo sacó de su momento de horror. El fuego era visible desde la ventana, algo se movió en la calle, los pasos fueron audibles en el silencio de las calles.

Venían más, tenía que salir de ahí o acompañaría a Sherlock en la muerte y no podía hacerlo, aun no. Tenía muchas cosas que escribir, muchas historias que inmortalizar en papel, si el mundo se acababa dejaría constancia de quién había sido su mejor amigo para que alguien, en un futuro, se maravillara.

Guardó un par de libretas que encontró y una caja de paracetamol que estaba en el piso del baño, con el cuchillo en la mano se abrió paso destrozando el cráneo de tres caminantes. Luego corrió en dirección contraria al fuego, que atraería a la mayoría de los que aún se podían mover. Esperaba que sus compañeros salieran de esta, pero si no lo hacían, él debía regresar con su escaso botín.

Londres era una ciudad muerta, trataría de alejarse de ella lo más posible.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer una muy pequeña historia para este Halloween.**_

 _ **Recuerden, no dejen nada para mañana si lo pueden hacer hoy, no vaya a suceder un apocalipsis zombie y listo, todo se arruina.**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
